1. Field of the Invention:
The invention concerns a high-voltage overhead transmission line with masts, insulator chains, and high-strength guy wires holding the conductor cables and the ground wires. It is of use in solving the problem of economically transmitting ever-increasing amounts of electrical energy with overhead lines etc., and to thereby on the one hand transmit the voltage and on the other hand fit the line optimally into the landscape.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known that for reduction of mechanical stress of the conductor cable and to enable optimal design for electrical transmission, a messenger cable can be suspended on a steel cable (German Patent No. 714,526), a conductor cable on a steel cable (German Patent No. 2,106,881) or conductor cables on plastic cables of high tensile strength, e.g., of tensilized plastics, so-called monofilaments (German Patent Nos. 2,129,843 and 2,143,134).
Other overhead line constructions are known which depart from the conventional thought that the mast must absorb the vertical and diagonal forces exerted by the conductors. In the prior art, so-called two-dimensional configuration plastic elements are permitted to replace conventional insulator chains and parts of the steel framework, (Elektrizitatswistschaft, vol. 69 (1970), no. 19, pp. 514-520). A simple insulator design is a movable cross arm consisting of one insulator part in tension and one in compression and is used to replace the traditional cross arm with V-shaped insulator chains.
Another cross arm construction is known in which compressive forces are completely avoided (Elektrizitatswirtschaft, vol. 72 (1973), no. 22, pp. 775-779). This is achieved by use of a link polygon in which only tensile forces can arise. The sections of the polygon between "corners" consist of plastic rod-type insulators. The known plastic cross arms can also be used for multiple lines. They are situated in this case, for example, between guyed masts slanting away from one another in the vertical plane normal to the line direction. The conductors are suspended on insulators from the plastic cross arms. Because of the loading, particularly in the line direction, torques act on the masts, at least on parts of the masts.